Proposal disaster
by CharlieFen
Summary: Shane proposes but Claire says no. What's she really up to?
1. Chapter 1

**Proposal disaster:**

**Just a note before the story, this was based on these lyrics from this song if anyone wanted to know. The song Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts is where I got the inspiration from. And Claire did what she did to Shane for a reason. You do find a bit of that out at the end, I wouldn't let her do something like that to Shane without a reason. I like Shane+Claire. It will include language and adult themes (including rape) but not at the moment.  
**

_Shane's POV_

I have everything ready. The ring, Michael and Eve are ready to celebrate and I even asked Claire's parents. I'm glad they said yes, I wasn't sure whether they would. If I don't do it tonight, I think my nerves will get the best of me. I'm so nervous but I know she loves me. I walk down the street until I see Claire. I frown; she's usually at the college now.

"Claire?" I call her name. She spins around to face me, looking as surprised to see me as I am to see her. I run up to her and hug her but she looks worried.

"Shane." She says my name. She doesn't say hello or ask how my day is like normal.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. You're awake at this time?" She asks, finally starting to be talkative again. I shrug and say:

"Well I don't think my boss will mind if I don't go to work today." He actually didn't mind me going off work to get ready to propose. He was happy, which is weird.

"You're going to get fired." She mutters. I put my arm around her and she goes unusually tense. I look at her, still keeping my arm around her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. She nods.

"Something happened at the college today. That's why I'm not there now." She explains, quickly as if to get it over with. Then she smiles and she seems normal again. That must be why she's acting weird. "Shane, there's something I have to tell you…" She says but I'm ready. I step away from her, take the ring box out of my pocket and go down on one knee.

"Me first. Claire Danvers, will you marry me?" I open the box, showing the ring. She stares at it for a moment and has tears in her eyes. She looks away from me and the ring.

"No. That's what I wanted to say Shane. I'm breaking up with you." Those words seem so foreign on her lips. She's breaking up with me. She said no, she's leaving me.

_Claire's POV_

I can't bear to look at the hurt expression that I know is on Shane's face. I had to do it. I didn't want to but I had to.

"Claire…" He mumbles me name and I hear the ring box shut. More tears are in my eyes so I quickly wipe them away. I still don't look at him as I run away. I can't face him, not know. Maybe not ever. The Glass House if only down the road, I use my key to open the door and then I slam it.

"CB?" Eve calls out as she sees me walk into the living room. She sometimes calls me CB, its short for Claire Bear. I look at her as she wanders towards me. "What's wrong?" She says, obviously noticing the tears still escaping from my eyes.

"Shane." I can't talk in full sentences.

"Did he do it?" She asks, I know she's talking about the proposing. Michael properly knows as well, he tells them everything. "No he did break up with you did he? He didn't regret buying the ring?" She looks worried.

"No, I said no." I say. She stares at me. I can't take any more questioning, I use my last bit of energy to run up the stairs and go to my bedroom. I shut the door and sit on my bed. I stare at the floor. I really didn't want to say no, I would love to marry Shane. I've always wanted him to ask and when he does, I'm the one who says no. I thought that Shane would break up with me someday but…

Something interrupts my thoughts. I look up and see that my window is open. I get up and quickly close it. I turn around. It's too late. He's here. He touches my cheek and I step back.

"Why so jumpy?" He asks me, smiling.

"I broke up with him. Like you asked." I mumble, I know he can hear me. All vampires have better hearing. I haven't told anyone that there's something wrong with the house. He's able to get in whenever he likes without being invited in. I haven't told anyone about him, or about what he's doing to me. He kisses me on the forehead. I take another step back.

"I don't want my girl cheating on me with anyone else do I? At least you finally got rid of him." He says and leans towards my neck, I'm able to see his fangs. I shake my head.

"That's not what we agreed. We agreed one cut on my finger per week, so no one would notice." I say. I can't let anyone find out about what I've been doing. What I've let him do. He puts his arm around me just like Shane did.

"Maybe just one bite?" He asks. I shake my head again. He laughs. I finally look him in the eyes.

"Ian…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Eve now knows:**

**Another note, this is a bad situation for Claire and Shane but I do want them to get back together. **

_Claire's POV_

Ian was the guy who tried to rape me. Eve and I went to the dead girl's dance and he (and his friends) spiked my drink. Sam and Eve saved me before anything could happen. The next time I saw him again, he was a vampire. He says I belong to him and if I don't do what he says he will hurt Shane, Eve and Michael. I don't know how he'll be able to hurt Michael because they must be about the same age in vampire years. I know he'll hurt them though, that's why I wasn't at the college today. He saw me talking to a student and I wouldn't go see him straight away. He came into the building and drank the student's blood. I wish it wasn't raining today; he wouldn't have been there if it was sunny. Sunlight burns vampires. He grabs a strand of my hair and pulls it, snapping me out of my daydream. I shriek. He quickly puts his hand over my mouth. He pushes me onto the bed. I know what he's going to do. He leans over me and places his lips on mine. I squeeze my eyes shut like I do every time, trying to pretend that it's just a bad dream. His hand goes up my shirt. I grab his hand and move it away. He growls, angrily. I feel his hands searching me. I scream and then remember that Eve's downstairs. I hear Eve run up the stairs and open the door. I open my eyes as Eve mutters:

"You bastard." I push Ian off me. He grabs me by the shoulders, stands me up but then won't let go of me.

"Eve, it's not what you think. Don't tell Shane." I beg. She nods, uneasily.

"I know you're not cheating, I could recognize that man anywhere. The only who tried to rape you. It looks like he's trying to now. Why didn't you call me Claire? How long has this been going on?" She asks, angrily.

"He said he would hurt you, Shane and Michael." I say. Eve steps forward and pulls me away from Ian's hands.

"You know that's bullshit, he couldn't hurt us. There are more of us," She says. Suddenly, Ian punches Eve in the face. She lets go of me and stumbles back. "I should have known, he's a bloodsucker..." She slides down to the floor, leaning against the wall. I remember when I was like that, when Ian drugged me. I try to go to help her but Ian grabs me again.

"If you go one more step near her, she's dead," He warns. I nod, agreeing. "Good. Now this won't take long. She will wake up soon." I decide to stay still, I can't take the chance. Eve is my best friend and I never want her to get hurt. He takes a knife out of his pocket. I stare at him and he laughs at my shocked expression. He puts the knife up my shirt and slices the side of it, so it falls off and lands on the floor. He can now see all of my bra; I wrap my arms around myself. He shakes his head and pins my arms to my sides. The next things that happen are a blur. One minute he's taking the rest of my clothes off next I'm laying on the bed. He takes a pill out of his pocket and asks:

"Would you rather be asleep or awake to enjoy the experience?" He laughs. At least he's giving me a choice this time.

"Asleep." I mutter.

"Your loss." He says and puts the pill in my mouth. I swallow it without water. I'm asleep quickly.

"Claire! Claire!" Eve shouts my name.

"What?" I mumble. Then everything that happened before I feel asleep comes back to me. I sit up, quickly. I realize that I'm completely naked and cover myself with the bed sheets.

"I've just woken up. What happened?" She asks.

"He asked whether I wanted to be asleep for it," I say not wanting to go into detail. I look down at the pile of clothes on the floor. My clothes. "You can't tell Shane or Michael any of this? Please?"

"We have to tell them. Shane will understand why you said no to marrying him." She says. I look up at her.

"Eve, you seriously can't tell them. What are they going to think? I'm not weak."

"I know," She says. "You go take a shower; we will sort this out later." I nod, wrap the sheets more around myself and walk out of the room. I walk across down the hallway until I see Shane. He stares at me and the sheets.

"Shane…" I say but not sure what to say.

"You're bed with someone else?" He frowns.

"No, Shane let me explain…" I start to say but it's too late, he goes into his bedroom and slams the door on me. Tears leak from my eyes as I go into the bathroom. I take the sheets off and step into the shower. Once the hot water pours down on me I burst into tears. That's when I notice that I have a small bite mark on my wrist where the founder's bracelet is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shane's confusion:**

**There's a person who wants me to get Shane and Claire back together and trust me they will get back together, how they will get back together I still need to decide.**

_Shane's POV_

Claire was in bed with another man. Claire was… I keep repeating that line in my head hoping that it will make it hurt less. It doesn't. When I saw Claire wrapped in the sheet I knew she was naked. So being in bed with another man has to be the explanation. I didn't tell her what I saw on her wrist though. She had a bite mark. It looked fairly recent. I convinced myself not to bring it up earlier but I can't stop thinking about it. I mean, she's not my girlfriend anymore and I don't want to seem overprotective.

"What if she's hurt?" I say out loud. Luckily I'm in my bedroom, alone. Without Claire. I've never felt this after a break up with a girl. Sure it hurt but not as much as this. I thought Claire was different. I look at the ring on the desk. I stand up and throw it across the room. It hits the wardrobe and opens. The ring stands out under the lights. I quickly pick the box back up and put it back on the desk. Then I decide that I can't stay in my room all day. I walk out of my room and down into the kitchen.

I sit at the table and try to ignore Claire sitting next to me.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask to break the awkward silence.

"Make it yourself." Eve says as she walks in. She didn't answer my question because I know she's siding with Claire. I see from the corner of my eye Claire staring at me. I turn to look at her and say:

"What?" She pulls down one of her sleeves on her hoodie. She never wears hoodies. I remember that she had a bite mark yesterday. That's what she's hiding. Without thinking, I grab her hand and pull up the sleeve exposing the bite mark.

"You're a fangbanger." I don't know what to say except that, it was an accident. Michael walks in and asks:

"Who's a fangbanger?" Michael's a vampire but he's cool. He's one of the 'good' vampires. I didn't used to think there were good vampires until Michael turned into one. He used to be a ghost and this was his way out. He then sees the bite mark on Claire's wrist. She pulls her hand away from mine but it's too late. I didn't notice Eve approach me. She slaps me. I'm so surprised that I fall backwards on the chair.

"Hey!" I shout and stand up. I know when I'm not wanted. I storm out of the room.

_Michael's POV_

I was out for a day doing autograph signings at Common Grounds and I come back to this. The last thing I heard was that Shane was going to propose to Claire.

"What happened?" I ask both Eve and Claire. I can see Claire's eyes plead with Eve. "Tell me the truth." I add. I have no clue why Claire had a bite mark on her wrist.

"Claire was raped." Eve blurts out.

"What?" I shout. I can't believe it; I never would have guessed anything like this.

"Ian, he was a guy from the dead girl's dance. He tried to rape me once, this time he's been…"

"How long has this been going on?" I interrupt.

"Not long, only a couple of weeks. Last night he drugged me and bit me." She looks down at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell Shane?" I ask, needing to know the whole story. She finally looks up at me and whispers:

"Because he said he would hurt all of you." Before I let her finish I run out of the room and up the stairs. Shane needs to know, I'm sure he wouldn't act like he did earlier if he knew. He could help us find Ian. I knock on his bedroom door.

"Who ever it is, I don't care so piss off." Shane's sulky voice answers my knock. I sigh and open the door anyway. After all, it's my house.

"You know there's an upset girl downstairs and I know she loves you." I say but the second I say that I know I shouldn't have. He glares at me.

"Michael you don't know anything, you just got here. She broke up with me, she doesn't love me and she's a fangbanger." I'm so tempted to punch Shane for that but I have to calm down.

"No, you're the one who know doesn't know anything. Do you know she got raped? That's how she got the bite mark and probably why she broke up with you?" I walk closer to him as I admit this. He gapes at me. "The reason why she didn't tell us is because he told her that he was going to hurt us otherwise." Shane stares at me.

"Claire got…"

"Yes. She got raped."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" He stands up and goes to walk out but I stop him.

"Why don't you talk to Claire first? I'm sure she's feeling guilty enough without you getting yourself killed." I stay calm as I can be. The truth is, I want to go with him and find Ian but I can't. Claire needs comfort.


End file.
